Burnin' Up
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: While Shane's on tour, Mitchie is kidnappped. Will she be able to survive? Can Shane save her in time? Smitchie. Plz R&R!
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Just a new story I started, hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

"Thank you New York!" Shane yelled, waving ecstatically before he and his Connect Three members ran backstage.

"Great concert!" Nate commented. Shane nodded, pumped after all the energy he'd felt on stage.

"One of the best!" He replied, smiling.

"It almost made up for the fact I never got my birdhouse!" Jason piped in, and Shane and Nate rolled their eyes at each other.

"I'm going to call Mitchie and tell her how wonderful it was!" Shane said, grabbing his phone and going to his room.

"Hey!" Mitchie said excitedly when she answered. "I'm so glad you called! How was your concert?"

"It was amazing!" He responded happily. "I haven't been this joyful in a while!"

"What?" Mitchie pretended to be hurt.

"Of course, that's because I haven't been around you!" Shane replied quickly with a smirk. He loved to pick on Mitchie every chance he got. That's what he loved about Mitchie – she could dish it out, but she could also take it.

"I'm going to hurt you next time I see you." Mitchie sounded content with that thought. Shane winced. He was almost afraid of what she would do to him. "Which reminds me… I should see you tomorrow!"

"Huh?"

"I got tickets to your show!" She laughed at Shane's shocked tone. "So you'll be able to see me, because I know you miss me oh _so_ much." She teased.

"I can't wait!" Shane replied joyfully. He'd thought this concert had been good, but obviously tomorrow night was going to be the best one of his life!

"Hey Shane, can I call you back later? Someone's at the door. I'd better go answer it considering the rest of my family is out. Love you!" She said.

"Love you too." Shane answered, then muttering a quick goodbye, he hung up and went to go join Nate and Jason, feeling refreshed.

* * *

Mitchie skipped down the stairs cheerfully. She couldn't wait to see Shane again; she hadn't seen him in two months since they'd both left Camp Rock and Shane had gone on tour with Connect Three. She'd been missing him so badly.

"Hello?" She opened the door and was greeted by a stranger. Suspiciously, she started to close the door slightly, but before she could he pushed his way in. She screamed and turned to run, but before she could move he grabbed her wrist, putting his free hand over her mouth. She kicked at him, but he refused to let her go.

"You'd better stand still, sweetie, or your boyfriend's going to get hurt." At that, Mitchie stopped struggling. How did he know Shane and her were going out? They'd only told a couple of people, and they had also decided not to tell Shane's fans to avoid publicity. "Now come on, we haven't got all day. You're going to walk quietly and get into that car, and if you don't your boyfriend's in trouble, understood? One scream…" The stranger warned, and Mitchie nodded frantically. Slowly the stranger released his hand from her mouth and instead gripped her arm tightly, watching her every move. She followed him out to his van, where he opened the passenger door and she got in silently, knowing better than to refuse. If he hurt Shane because of her she wouldn't be able to live with herself. It was better to allow herself to be taken than for the man to go after Shane. Frightened out of her mind but still silent, she didn't know what to do. If she screamed, who knew what would happen to Shane. If she didn't, who knew what would happen to _her_! Deciding she'd rather something happen to her than to Shane, she bit her lip as the man got into the driver's seat and they pulled out of the driveway. She only wished someone knew she was being kidnapped.


	2. Phone Calls

Shane tapped his feet anxiously, hardly able to wait to see Mitchie. Nate and Jason stared at him as he drummed his fingers against the glass table in their dressing room.

"She should be here any minute." He said unable to contain his excitement. Any second, Mitchie was going to walk in through the door with her bright smile and big, brown eyes.

The minutes ticked by, at it was almost time for the concert to start.

"I wonder where she is," Shane muttered, confused. "She said she'd be here."

"Maybe she got caught in traffic. Don't worry about it; I'm sure she'll show up soon." Shane nodded and the three began to get ready for the concert.

* * *

Shane ran backstage to take a short break, hoping to see Mitchie waiting for him. To his disappointment, she was nowhere to be found.

Hitting his speed dial, he impatiently waited for her to pick up, but there was no answer. Now even more lost and slightly concerned, he left her a short message and tried to figure out what to do next.

Suddenly his phone rang. He jumped in relief before looking at the caller ID to see it was Mrs. Torres.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Shane! Thank goodness you answered! Is Mitchie with you?" Mrs. Torres questioned, sounding worried.

"No. She was supposed to be here, though, but she hasn't show up yet."

"We just got back from our vacation two hours ago, and Mitchie wasn't here. We're trying to figure out where she is so we know she's ok. We'll try to call her cell phone though. If you hear from here give us a call."

"Yes, Mrs. Torres. Bye." Shane's heart began to pound nervously. Where could Mitchie be? She's promised him she'd be here but she hadn't show up.

"Come on, Shane, what are you doing?" Nate asked, running backstage. "You'd better come out here. I can't leave Jason to do the concert! I was already scared leaving him alone for a minute! What's the matter?"

"Mitchie still hasn't arrived." Shane said slowly.

"And…" Nate prompted.

"Mrs. Torres just called. Mitchie's not at her house, either. I'm worried, Nate."

"I'm sure Mitchie's fine. Just focus on the concert for now." Shane sighed, knowing Nate was being sensible but still feeling like it was wrong.

Suddenly Shane's phone rang again. Looking down, he saw it was Mitchie's number. Filled with relief, he answered it. "Hello! I was so worried! Are you ok?"

"Why, Shane, we haven't spoken in such a long time." The voice on the line made Shane stiffen and flinch.

"What do you want?" Shane asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I think we need to talk." The voice continued, and Shane could hear the suspicious tone in the man's voice.

"What are you talking about?" Shane inquired, his heart beating wildly. He knew whatever _he_ had in mind was no good.

"Your girlfriend… if you want to keep her out of harm's way, I think you'd better come and see me." At his words, Shane froze and his heart skipped a beat.

"Mitchie." He whispered, horrified. "Don't you _dare_ hurt her!" A laugh came from the other end of the line.

"I'll do as I please, Shane. Now, if you ever want to see her again, you'll come and we'll have a little chat." The line went dead. Shane stared blankly, still in shock. How dare _he_ try to come back into his life again, and threaten his girlfriend's! At the same time he was angry, he was also terrified as to what would come of this.

"Shane… are you ok?" Nate asked worriedly, feeling Shane's forehead to see if he had a fever and was delirious.

"He's got Mitchie." Shane repeated, sickened. Nate straightened at his words.

"What does _he_ want with her?" Shane shook his head, puzzled.

"I have to go there." Shane said suddenly, raising his head with a determined look in his eyes. Nate's eyes widened at Shane's suggestion.

"No, you can't! We'll tell the police and let them take care of it! You're _not_ going back there!" Nate exclaimed, grabbing Shane's arm. "Just sit down!"

Shane shook his hand off. "I'm going." He repeated stubbornly. "I'm sorry, but you and Jason are going to have to finish the concert." Turning on his heel, he headed for the door without looking back.

* * *

**Well, now you all can be satisfied because he knows ;D. But not fully satisfied because you still don't know who _he_ is... mwahahaha! ok I'm getting a little hyper, so I'll just say I hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz R&R!**


	3. Crash

Mitchie ducked her head to avoid having it hit the window as the man peeled around the corner.

"You and I are going to have some fun." The man muttered, grinning at her. Mitchie turned away in terror, not wanting to let the fear show in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" She asked, afraid of the answer. The man smirked.

"Why am I doing this… well, let's see. There are a lot of reasons but the main one is to get revenge at Shane." At that, Mitchie couldn't resist turning her head to stare at him in confusion.

"What does Shane have to do with this?"

"You ask too many questions! But, if you insist, Shane and I have some… issues that need to be resolved, and he won't come anywhere near me – doesn't trust me, the nerve of that boy! – so I figured if I had _you_ then Shane wouldn't even argue about coming. It's all too easy. Shane thinks he's won but he doesn't know that now, he's lost." Mitchie burst into tears again, knowing the outcome of this would end in both her and Shane's downfall.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light…_

At the worst possible moment, her phone rang. The man turned to her, surprise showing clearly on his face.

"Don't you even think of answering that!" He yelled, and before she could move, he grabbed it out of her hands. When he saw who it was, his smile grew bigger.

"How convenient." He remarked. "But I won't answer now, I think I'll let him worry some more." Returning his attention to driving, he stuffed the phone in his pocket.

The second time it rang, the man looked annoyed. Then he gave Mitchie an evil look and showed her the caller ID.

"It's your mother. Doesn't she want to know where her baby is?" He mocked, and Mitchie wished so badly she could reach over and pull the phone away. But if she didn't behave, who knew what would happen to Shane.

They drove down the highway in silence for a few minutes, until the man pulled Mitchie's phone back out of his pocket and began to dial a number.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie exclaimed, incredulous.

"You'll see. Now shut up, I'm on the phone!" He replied with an annoyed tone. When she heard his next words, she gasped.

"Why, Shane, we haven't spoken in such a long time." _Shane_! In a panic, she reached for her phone, but the man swatted her away without a care and kept talking. She could not even imagine what he was going to tell Shane. For all she knew, he was going to say that she'd drowned in a river or something absurd and then Shane and everyone else would think she was dead and no one would be looking for her and she'd be stuck this man's prisoner… _Calm down, Mitchie… just breathe!_ She forced the thought out of her head, shaking.

"I'll do as I please, Shane. Now, if you ever want to see her again, you'll come and we'll have a little chat." With that, the man snapped Mitchie's phone shut and turned his attention away from the road just long enough to give her a bright smile.

"Good thing that's all taken care of! Now it's only a matter of time before Shane comes and tries to 'rescue' you from me. I always knew he was foolish, and now he's just sealed his fate. Don't worry, sweetie, at least you'll get to see him again." Mitchie stared at him in horror. How could he be so… _ruthless_? He only chuckled at her expression before turning onto a nearly desolate road.

* * *

_I have to get there in time… I have to hurry…_ Shane thoughts were moving so fast, they were almost a blur to him. He gripped the steering wheel tightly – so hard his knuckles turned white. He drove blindly, in a panic, but knowing almost sub-consciously where he was going. _Can't let him hurt Mitchie… Have to hurry…_ His thoughts rushed on, and he was barely aware of his surroundings. He wasn't paying any attention to his driving, and that's how he didn't notice the truck in front of him until it was too late. With a screech, the two cars crashed head-on.

* * *

**Aren't I evil? Leaving you all with a cliffie... :P Well, that changes things a bit, doen't it? MWAHAHAHA R&R!**


	4. Lost All Progress

**A/N: I am so so sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed! Also, I forgot to put up a disclaimer in the last chapter, eek... hope nobody thinks I own Camp Rock!! lolol! **

**Disclaimer: Uhh, like I said above, don't own Camp Rock. Yeah, things that wonderful don't happen very often -sigh- lol**

* * *

"Get out of the car!" The man ordered, pushing Mitchie roughly out of the van and making her tumble to the ground. "I don't know what Shane sees in you."

She pushed herself up and brushed the dirt off of her jeans. "He likes me because of who I am." She retorted fiercely, her eyes blazing with fire. The man simply shrugged.

"See how much he likes you when he realizes how much trouble you're about to cause him." He retorted before shoving Mitchie into the house.

"Margie, we have a guest." The man shouted as he opened the front door. "And another one's on is way." A woman, presumably his wife, came scuffling out. When she saw Mitchie, her eyes widened. Mitchie stepped back, more afraid of the greed showing plainly in the woman's eyes than of the man.

"What's the matter, dear?" The woman asked, "I don't bite."

Mitchie wasn't so sure of that.

* * *

"Back up and give him some room!" Shane heard a voice shouting, but he was surrounded by darkness. Groaning, he moved his hand up to touch his head, feeling sore. _What happened_? He wondered groggily, opening his eyes to see a man leaning over him. _Where am I?_ Then suddenly everything came back to him. _Mitchie!_ He thought desperately, struggling to sit up.

"Whoa, take it easy, son." The man said, plainly concerned.

"You don't understand… have to go find Mitchie…" Shane mumbled, and then cried out as pain shot up through his head, forcing him to lie back down.

"Don't move, son, the paramedics will be here any second now. Just lie still." The man ordered, and Shane nodded, unable to move anyway. He leaned his head back against the asphalt.

"What… what happened?" He asked.

"You were in a car accident. You'll be ok though, it seems." The man replied, and Shane groaned. Now he'd never be able to get to Mitchie in time.

* * *

"He should be here any minute, dear." The man said, glancing at his watch. Mitchie sat on the floor a few feet away, watching him and the woman nervously. The man turned to beam at Mitchie. "Don't worry; you'll get to see Shane in a few minutes."

Minutes passed. Mitchie stared at the clock, fervently praying Shane wouldn't come. It would be better to stay out of the way and let her suffer whatever this man had in store.

"Why don't you prepare a room for our _guest_, dear?" The man asked, and the woman glanced at Mitchie, motioning her to follow. Hesitantly, Mitchie slowly got up, tempted to run for the door. The man noticed her look and raised his eyebrows, as if to say that wasn't a good idea. Groaning inwardly, Mitchie allowed the woman to lead her to a small, bare room at the other end of the house.

"There you are, sweetie." The woman said, motioning her to go into the room. Once she'd entered, the woman shut the door and Mitchie heard her the lock click into place.

* * *

The door opened, and Mitchie shot to her feet warily. The man stepped in, obviously annoyed, and yanked her to her feet.

"Your little _boyfriend_ hasn't arrived yet." He snarled. "Would you care to explain why?"

"I don't know." Mitchie replied.

"Don't press your luck with me. I've gone easy on you for now, but you're getting on my nerves. Now tell me: why hasn't Shane shown up yet?" Mitchie shook her head, just as dumbfounded as he was. She really didn't know why, although she was secretly glad he hadn't come. The man growled dangerously, shaking her.

"I suggest you _tell me_ right this instant." He raised his eyebrow, daring her to defy him. When she shrugged, he raised his hand, slapping her, and then tossed her back to the ground in disgust.

"That's ok, I have other plans. When one fails, I simply move on to the next."

* * *

"Your injuries aren't major," The nurse explained to Shane, who sighed in relief. "However, the doctor wants to keep you overnight to make sure you're going to be ok." At that, Shane scowled. For a second he'd thought they were going to send him on his way. He didn't care if he was all right or what happened to him, he just wanted to find Mitchie.

* * *

"Come on, dear, won't you tell us what happened to Shane?" The woman coaxed, rubbing Mitchie's back comfortingly. Mitchie wasn't buying her nice act though, and pulled away, wanting to put as much distance as possible between the two of them. The woman's pleasant tone changed and she gave Mitchie a glare.

"Do what you want with her." She snapped at her husband, getting up and leaving the room.

"Let me make it simple. You tell us where Shane is at, or you're going to suffer the consequences."

"I really don't know!" Mitchie cried, then flinched and ducked, expecting him to hit her again. When no slap came, she raised her head cautiously and saw the man grinning down at her.

"No, don't worry; I'm not going to do that again. That really didn't work, did it? No, I've got another idea." Pulling a length of rope out, he bound her wrists tightly together and then gagged her also. "Do you change your mind now?" He asked. Mitchie shook his head.

"Well then I guess we'll see if you change your mind later, when you're hungry." The man snapped, shoving Mitchie to the ground.

* * *

"I feel fine!" Shane insisted, even though he felt awful. He _had_ to get to Mitchie, and soon. But the nurse simply shook her head.

"Doctor's orders. You're to stay here until he's decided you're well again, and that's final." Shane sighed in frustration.

"I'm SHANE GRAY!" He yelled. The nurse laughed.

"I don't care if you the _President_, you're not leaving until the doctor says you can."

As if to make things worse, Nate and Jason practically ran into the room. Shane groaned. Just what he needed now - another lecture.

"DUDE! Are you ok?" Jason yelled, rushing over to the side of Shane's bed. "We heard about what happened! _Are you ok??_"

"Calm down, Jason. I'm fine."

"I seriously doubt that." Nate replied. "I told you this was a bad idea."

"What was I supposed to do?" Shane retorted. "Just _let_ him take her?"

"I already told you what to do? If I did, he'd just be even madder and take it out on Mitchie. Then she'd be in _more_ trouble." Nate sighed. "He's already going to be angry because I didn't show up yesterday. And the doctors are insisting I be kept another week. Which is why," Shane added, giving his friends a bright smile, "You're going to help me escape."


	5. Break Out

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is rushed, or if Shane's plan doesnt seem that bright, it is the best I could come up with (Got this idea from Yours, Mine, and Ours (the movie duh lol)). Sorry if you guys are disappointed! Also, sorry this chapter is short, hope you enjoy it anyway! THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I love you all!! :P and, to make me even happier, you can review on this chapter too... :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock (no duh!)**

* * *

"No way!" Nate and Jason turned to flee, but Shane grabbed onto their wrists, pulling them back.

"Yes! I _have_ to get out of here! And it has to be _today_!"

"No, dude, we're not helping you with this one. We let you go to get Mitchie, but we're not going along with this new plan!"

"Please! It won't work if you guys don't help!" Shane insisted.

"We are not helping out break out. It could land us in jail!" Nate and Jason shook their heads, fighting against Shane's grip.

"You have to! You guys are my best friends and I can't succeed without you!"

Nate sighed, and Shane could see the thoughts tumbling around in his head. Finally he groaned, and Shane hugged him happily.

"Thank you guys so much! Now, here's the plan…" Shane smirked, and the three leaned together.

* * *

Mitchie leaned her head against the wall, moaning. She didn't know whether to be worried or relieved. Shane still hadn't come yet, and although that made her happy – in a way – she was confused as to why he hadn't shown up. The man and woman came to torture her with questions at least every hour, and when they weren't satisfied, she usually was in trouble. They still didn't believe she didn't know where Shane was, but she really didn't – how could she? The man had taken away her phone, and left her bound and gagged – it really didn't make sense that she would be able to warn Shane. Sighing, she tried to get into a more comfortable position, and slowly allowed sleep to overcome her.

* * *

"Come on, Jason." Nate whispered. After much searching and almost getting caught, they'd managed to find Shane's normal clothes again, and then they'd gone to put the second part of their plan in action. Quietly, he handed a match over to Jason.

"Remember; just put it directly under the fire alarm. A few seconds of heat and it should go off. Can you do that?" Jason nodded, and hurriedly scuttled away. Nate wished he didn't have to rely on Jason to set half of the alarms off, but there were so many he'd be found if he had to do it by himself. Quickly, he rushed down the corridor, easily spotting one of the alarms. Slowly, he counted to three, lit it, and waited a few moments for the alarm to sound.

Satisfied, he ran as quickly as possible, searching for the next one. To his relief, he heard the alarm go off on the other side of the hospital too. _Finally, Jason's managed to do something right._ Too late, he heard a scream.

In panic, he rushed over to where Jason was standing, looking dumbfounded. When he spotted Nate, he raised his hands in surrender.

"I did _exactly_ what you told me to!" He protested, and Nate's eyes widened in horror as he caught sight of a small fire in the center of the room.

"Oh my gosh! JASON!" He exclaimed, frantically searching for something to put out the fire. Seeing one of the patients had a glass of water, he grabbed it and threw it at the fire. It hissed, and then abruptly died.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Nate pulled on Jason's arm recklessly, pulling him out of the room. Dozens of nurses and doctors rushed in, hearing the patient's screams of "fire". Nate really hoped that Shane had been able to get away, because he didn't think he'd be able to ever pull a stunt like this again.

* * *

"You owe us." Nate gritted his teeth together. "Big time." Shane sighed.

"I know."

"Mitchie owes us too." Nate said slowly, making sure Shane heard each and every one of his words.

"I'm sure she won't mind."

"You both owe us…" Nate repeated.

"I will pay up later, but for now we have to go and get Mitchie!" Shane exclaimed, heading for Nate's car.

"No way, no way, no _way_!" Nate yelled, jumping in front of his car protectively. "You already crashed your car! Do you think I'm going to let you _touch_ this one?"

"Please?" Shane begged. "For Mitchie?" Nate hesitated, and then gave in.

"Fine! But I'm driving!" Nate declared, and they all piled into the car.

* * *

"I will give your _boyfriend_ another hour to arrive. If he doesn't by then, you're going to suffer the consequences." The man's tone had never been so vicious. Mitchie shrank back at his harsh words, truly afraid of what he was going to do to her.

"One more hour." He repeated, glaring at her.

_Oh, Shane, please don't come,_ she silently pleaded. _I don't care what happens to me- just stay away. Far away._

* * *

"Of course I know where he lives!" Nate snapped as Shane – for the third time – made him repeat the address.

"I'm just worried, ok?" Shane retorted. His heart hadn't stopped pounding since he'd gotten the call from… "You know how crazy he is!"

"It's hard to believe, one time you guys were so close." Nate murmured in disbelief. Shane flinched.

"Don't remind me. I just hope we get there in time." Shane closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.


	6. Rescue Me

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! Well, here's chapter six (you can thank wordsofjade for the fast update lol). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: hmm, let me think REALLY hard... No, I don't think I own Camp Rock. Just my plot! lol**

* * *

Mitchie stared up at the clock the man had left. It'd been forty-five minutes so far. She bit her lip, her feelings conflicting with each other. She desperately wished Shane would stay away, but if he did, she didn't know what would happen to her. Forty-six minutes now. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she watched the minutes slowly tick by.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Shane yelled, slamming his hand onto the dashboard.

"If I go any faster, I'll probably get arrested!" Nate replied, checking the speedometer again, which said they were going exactly 80 mph on a 30 mph street. "Then you'd have to escape from _prison_ instead of just a hospital! And don't think we'd even try to pull that one off!" The car slowed to a stop as the light turned red in front of them.

"Don't stop!" Shane exclaimed, and Nate turned to look at him in disbelief.

"I'm already going 80 mph! And stopping at red lights is the one thing I _have_ to do!"

"Mitchie…" Shane whispered, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

Fifty-five minutes. Mitchie huddled against the wall nervously, dreading each coming minute. Fifty-seven minutes… she lowered her head in defeat. He wasn't going to come. The last flicker of hope died and she simply awaited her punishment.

"It has been exactly an hour." The man declared, walking in with an annoyed look on his face, yet he still couldn't resist smirking at her. "I have been fair enough, and now the time has come. Get up!" He ordered, and Mitchie struggled to her feet. He untied her hands and slowly removed the gag.

Before he could do anything else, there was a loud, frantic pounding at the door. The man turned to glance at her.

"Consider yourself lucky." He grinned, and Mitchie forced her legs to move. Sprinting ahead of him, she dashed for the door, hoping she'd get there before he did. She was jerked short by Margie, who'd grabbed a hold of her wrists and pulled her over backwards. She landed in a heap on the floor as the man opened the door with a wide smile to reveal Shane, Nate, and Jason. Mitchie glanced up and caught Shane's eye, which reflected pain and relief at the same time.

"I thought you'd come alone." The man remarked, staring at Shane with disdain. "But I should have known you'd want your _protection_." He mocked. Shane broke his eye contact with Mitchie to turn slowly to the man.

"I thought that we'd settled this years ago." He said, raising his eyebrows questioningly. The man laughed bitterly.

"Don't try to play stupid on me. We both know what happened. But I've decided to make things right." Shane narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Come on inside, I don't bite." Mitchie flinched at his words. Margie had said exactly the same thing when she'd first met her. But she could see from Shane's expression he didn't quite believe it either.

"Shane," Mitchie exclaimed as he began to step inside, "No! Just go!" Her words earned her a slap from Marge. Shane's eyes flared with anger.

"Don't you _touch_ her!" He hissed maliciously, giving her a glare that could kill, "Your fight is with me, not her. Release her this instant!" Margie laughed and turned to the man.

"Well dear, he still is feisty, just like I remember him." She said. The man nodded before returning his attention to Shane.

"We've been waiting for you! What took you so long?"

"Red lights." Nate jumped in before Shane could respond, giving Shane a worried glance. Mitchie looked between the two of them, confused.

"Two days?"

"We were on tour, remember? Then we couldn't get plane tickets…" Nate rambled, still glancing at Shane in hesitation. Mitchie could plainly see they where lying. The man crossed his arm, glaring at the two of them doubtfully.

"But that doesn't matter;" Shane broke in, "What matters is why we are here."

"I think you know why. You aren't as stupid as they make you out to be, _pop star_." The man taunted, and Shane grew still.

"You can't still hold that against me," He began, but the man held up his hand to stop him.

"I think we should talk this over before we start accusing each other."

"Let Mitchie go, then we'll talk." When the man nodded, Margie shoved her away roughly. Mitchie stumbled into Shane's arms, hugging him tightly and staring at the couple in fear, poised to run. When Shane didn't immediately turn and flee, she stared up at him in confusion.

"Shane knows better than to run. He knows I will follow him no matter where he goes. Last time he ran, it didn't turn out very well, did it? I found him in the end."

"I'd be better if we could resolve this now." Shane added quietly, wrapping his arm around Mitchie protectively.

"Do you think it's possible to 'solve' this?" The man asked, and Shane paused.

"Yes." He said finally.

"Well then you've got a bigger imagination then me." The man replied. "But, like I said earlier, we need to talk things out."

"First, I want to know why you did this." Shane's voice was harsh and cold, and even Mitchie shrank back a little at his tone.

"I knew you'd never come back on your own, so I figured if I had something you valued…" The man trailed off, glancing at Mitchie obviously. Shane's grip on her tightened.

"You didn't need to include Mitchie in this. This is between you and me. Don't you ever try anything like this again, or I swear –"

"What? You'll hurt me?" The man cut him off mockingly.

"If you'd have hurt Mitchie…" Shane didn't bother to finish his sentence, "I would have." At that, the man's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Guess you were right, missy." He said to Mitchie. "But I remember a time when you would have stood up for me in that same way."

"Things change." Shane's tone had softened a bit, but seeing how scared Mitchie looked, his voice hardened again. "You used to be different, too. We used to be best friends." Mitchie's head shot up in surprise, her eyes darting from Shane to the man, a disbelieving look on her face.

"That was a long time ago, _pop star_." Once again, he used the taunting title. "Before you got famous and caught up in everything."

"I can't help I wasn't able to come!" Shane yelled suddenly. "It wasn't that big a deal!"

"I knew you'd change once you were famous! I warned you!" The man was yelling back, and Mitchie stepped back to Nate and Jason, thinking it better not to get in between Shane and the other man.

"It wasn't my fault! You're holding it against me when it was nothing!" Shane retorted.

"_Nothing_? See what I mean!"

"I couldn't help I was on tour!" Shane replied, "I've said I was sorry a million times."

"It's not just about that," The man snapped, "I see you on TV; you don't know what real life is about. You've got it so easy; you don't know what it's like to have to work for something you want. Everything is simply handed to you."

"You are holding grudges against me over things I can't control. I am sorry I never made it to your wedding, or to your father's funeral! You can't live your life hating people because of the mistakes they've made! You have to move on or else you'll end up where you are now – stuck in the past over petty issues!"

"You're not the Shane I had for a best friend." The man muttered, and his words hit home. Shane's expression changed instantly. A flicker of pain, regret, and anger flared up in his eyes.

"How can you say that?" Shane retorted, "I am not the one who has almost ruined his "best friend's" life, and kidnapped his girlfriend! If I _died_ you still wouldn't be content!"

"Harsh, but true." The man responded with a shrug.

Mitchie gasped in horror as she noticed Margie slowly moving closer to where Shane stood, his back to the wall. She finally saw they were trying to corner him between themselves. Shane seemed to notice that and he tried to sidestep away, but Margie lunged at him.

"No!" Mitchie cried, rushing forwards and jumping on Margie's back. She spun in surprise, releasing a grunt, and the two fell to the floor in a tangled heap.

"Mitchie!" Shane exclaimed, turning to help her. Before he could, the man was on top of him.

Mitchie tried unsuccessfully to shove the woman off of her, gasping at the effort.

"Stupid girl." Margie hissed in her ear, "Don't you ever try to get in our way again!" With that, she hit Mitchie, sending her sprawling out across the floor.

"Shane!" Mitchie tried to yell, but Margie's punch had knocked the breath out of her and left her head reeling. Still, she he heard her and glanced back at her, his eyes widening in horror. Margie stepped forwards, forcing Shane back against the wall, and Mitchie clearly saw the glint of steel in her hand. She groaned and pushed herself up, ignoring her spinning head, determined to help Shane no matter what.

"Don't even think about it." The man's voice behind her made her turn, and she kicked out at him as he grabbed a hold of her arm, restraining her. She stared on helplessly as Margie moved closer to Shane, grinning, looking as if she'd already won. She desperately tried to pull away from the man, panic arising in her heart, sobs catching in her throat.

At that moment, sirens were heard in the distance. The man and Margie stopped in shock before turning to look at Shane with intense hatred in their eyes. Mitchie now forgotten, the man headed towards Shane.

"You knew not to get the cops involved in this," He snarled, abhorrence written all over his expression. "I told you your girlfriend would pay if you did. Now you've crossed the line."

"He didn't call the cops," A voice made the man spin around, "We did." Nate stared at the man with determination in his eyes, and Mitchie could see he was trying to turn the man's attention away from the two of them.

"I will deal with you later," The man growled, "But first, I have to keep my promise to Shane." He glanced at Mitchie, striding towards her. Her heart racing, she backed up, terrified by the look in his eyes.

"Don't! _Mitchie_!" Shane's tone was full of horror and anguish, and pure hopelessness. She saw him run forwards, but the man grabbed onto her, his eyes full of revenge. She ducked, avoiding the man's blow and jerked back, trying to free herself from his grip. Then Shane was pounding on the man, yelling for him to release her, and she was falling…

Her head cracked against the wall, and she slid down to the floor unconscious.


	7. Crushed

**A/N: I decided to update today, so you all better thank me coz it was tempting to leave you at that evil little cliffie for a while... lol jk. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah - no I dont own Camp Rock - and blah blah blah**

* * *

"Put your hands up!" Policemen crowded into the room, pointing their guns at Margie and the man. Both stopped and stared in surprise.

"They broke into our house!" Margie exclaimed, pointing at the three boys. "We were only protecting ourselves…"

"Save it for the judge," A policeman told her as he pulled her hands behind her back and hauled her out of the door.

Shane knelt down beside Mitchie, desperately feeling for her pulse. To his relief, she moaned quietly.

"She needs help!" Shane demanded to the sergeant, "Please, you've got to get a paramedic down here immediately! She needs to go to the hospital!"

"We're doing the best we can, Mr. Gray." The sergeant responded apologetically. "An ambulance is on its way."

"She needs attention _now_!" Shane snapped, his head spinning with worry.

"Dude, sit down. Now." Nate instructed, not allowing Shane to argue. "Calm down. Mitchie will be fine."

"What if she isn't?" Shane asked in anguish.

"She will be." Nate responded, wishing he felt as certain as he sounded. "Just breathe." Shane nodded, clenching his fists and trying to calm his pounding heart.

* * *

"The paramedics are here, Mr. Gray." The sergeant called, and Shane jumped up, running over to Mitchie. He watched as they laid her onto the stretcher and put her in the ambulance.

"Can I come, please?" Shane pleaded, and the paramedic, although he resisted at first, finally nodded, and Shane jumped into the back of the ambulance, grabbing Mitchie's hand and refusing to release it long after they had arrived at the hospital.

* * *

"How is she?" Nate asked. He and Jason had just arrived at the hospital to see a worn out, depressed, worried Shane clutching Mitchie's hand.

Shane turned to them, his eyes red. "She's… she's in a coma." He whispered. Nate straightened with shock before going to sit beside Shane.

"She'll wake up, Shane. You just have to believe it."

"I don't know what to believe." Shane replied quietly, looking at his hands. "It all seems to hopeless right now."

"Don't give up hope. Just think about what you're going to say when she wakes up."

"Mrs. and Mr. Torres are on their way here." Shane changed the subject, unable to continue talking about Mitchie.

"You told them what happened?" Shane shook his head.

"The doctors called them to tell them." Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, wondering what would happen next.

"Shane Gray!" Shane's head shot up, but when he recognized his old nurse he jumped back.

"I'm sorry for what I did! But you have to understand –"

"Oh I understand all right!" The nurse snapped. "You are coming back with me this instant, and I'm going to lock to your room from now on, and you're not allowed to have any visitors!"

"I have to stay with Mitchie!" For the first time, the nurse seemed to notice Mitchie, and her expression changed.

"Oh." She stared at Mitchie, pity on her face. "I guess it'll be all right if you stay with her for a little while. Once you know she'll be ok, though, you're in for it. So are you two." She said, pointing at Nate and Jason, who exchanged worried glances.

"But –"

"It was all his idea –"

"Save it." The nurse replied. "Hope your girl gets better." She said softly to Shane, meeting his eyes. "Well," She turned to Nate and Jason, "I have work to do. But I'll be back for you three."

* * *

"Mitchie!" Mrs. Torres ran into the room, tears streaming down her face. Mr. Torres was right behind her. Shane backed away to give them room and Nate squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

* * *

"If you want to go home, sir, you can. She'll be in good hands." The nurse told Shane gently. It was already past midnight, and Mitchie's parents had already gone to their hotel across the street. Shane shook his head, tired but yet determined to stay with Mitchie. The hours seemed to drag on slowly, and eventually the nurse gave up and left Shane alone. He stared at Mitchie, feeling his heart breaking. What would he do without her? Ever since she'd come into his life, she'd filled the missing gap in him and made him remember how life used to be. She'd motivated him to sing again, and changed him back to the person he was before he'd become famous. If she didn't wake up… he buried his head in his hands, forcing himself to breathe. He had to believe she was going to be ok. But he wished he could be more certain.


	8. No More Sorrow

**A/N: Well I have nothing to say this time... hmm, I'm usually so full of words! lol**

**Disclaimer: Wait, yes! I do own Camp Rock... Oh wait, naw that was just another dream -sigh-**

* * *

Every day, Shane arrived at the hospital early and stayed until late at night, when he was eventually forced to go home. He lay in his bed at night, his thoughts turning in his head, unable to sleep, restless. He couldn't stop worrying about Mitchie. After a week, she still hadn't shown any signs of her condition improving. The doctors had said there was only a slim chance she would come out of the coma, and Shane knew that at last his hope was gone. He still never failed to stay beside Mitchie, holding her hand all day long, praying she'd wake up.

* * *

"Come on, dude, you're going to get sick. Now, eat."

"Yes, mom." Shane grumbled, playing with his food. Nate had forced him to stay in his apartment until he'd eaten something, and was standing over him to make sure he finished his plate.

"_Eat_ it." Nate instructed, glancing at Shane, who still was poking at his food but hadn't put anything into his mouth yet. Shane continued to complain, but Nate refused to back down, and eventually Shane was forced to give in.

"But Mitchie…"

"She'd want you to eat your vegetables, so come on! You can ask her later and we'll see who's right."

"I can't." Shane replied, depression seeping through every thought he had. All he thought about was Mitchie.

"Well, you'll just have to ask her. But I don't think she'd agree with your moping around either." Jason offered, and Nate nodded in agreement.

"Moping around? Mitchie is in a _coma_ and she might never wake up – I have the right to be depressed!" Shane yelled. "Now, I'm going to the hospital, and neither of you are stopping me!" Grabbing his car keys, he stormed out of the apartment, knowing he was only angry with them because he knew they were right and because he blamed himself for not protecting Mitchie better.

When he got to the hospital, the nurses didn't try to stop him from walking straight to Mitchie's room; they'd seen him every day for the past eight days and they all knew where he was going.

"Mitchie…" Shane groaned, watching staring at that peaceful look on her face. She still didn't respond. "Come on, Mitchie, you're going to be ok. Please, just respond." He begged, wishing she would do _something_. Still there was nothing. Not even the slightest clue that she had heard him.

"I love you, Mitchie." He whispered to her, giving her hand a squeeze, _praying_ everything would turn out ok.

* * *

A groan woke Shane. In surprise, he looked at his watch, starting. He must have fallen asleep while sitting next to Mitchie's bed. Yawning, he glanced at Mitchie, and his heart stopped. Her eyes were open, and she was staring at him in confusion.

"Mitchie!" He gasped, jumping up and throwing his arms around her.

"Shane." She replied weakly. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Mitchie shook her head slowly.

"You were in a coma." Shane's breath caught in his throat. "And… the doctors said your chances for waking up were slim and we all have been expecting the worse…" He trailed off, and Mitchie leaned her head back tiredly. "But you're going to be ok now…" He pressed the button next to Mitchie's bed urgently, and in minutes the room was flooded with nurses and the doctor, all staring at Mitchie in surprise. Shane was ushered out of the room, and the chaos didn't stop until long after that.

* * *

Shane was back, sitting beside Mitchie, feeling happy for the first time in weeks.

"I'm so sorry about… what happened." He gave Mitchie a knowing look, and she nodded.

"It wasn't your fault." Mitchie replied, reaching out for Shane's hand with a smile on her face.

"At least you're ok." He replied, grinning back.

"You'd be crushed if I wasn't." She laughed as Shane blushed. "You can't deny that." Shane shook his head, knowing what she said was true.

"But you're going to be ok now. That's all that matters." Shane muttered, sighing.

"That," At her tone, Shane glanced up to see her smirking, "And that promise I made to you. Remember?"

"Huh?" Shane replied tiredly, not sure what was coming next. Still smiling, she leaned over and smacked him. Hard. "Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Don't you remember our last conversation? I _said _I would get you back!" Then she couldn't control her laughter anymore at Shane's disbelieving look.

"After everything that just happened… you're worried about _that_?" He asked, and Mitchie simply laughed harder.

"Be careful!" Shane instructed, and Mitchie narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, _Mom_." She pretend-pouted, sticking out her tongue. Shane feigned being offended. "You sound like my mom sometimes! You're_ so_ overly-protective!"

"I am NOT a girl!" Shane replied, disdain showing on his face. Mitchie smirked.

"No, you just act like one." If a nurse hadn't walked in at that moment to check on Mitchie, he probably would have smacked her. She shook her head before the nurse made Shane leave the room.


	9. Ice Cream

**A/N: ok, there is a lot of talking, but this chapter was SO much fun to write!! So, I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Enjoy! Oh, also, if you get the chance, I'd appreciate it if you would vote on my poll (in my profile, but duh lol) about which story I should write next!! Pretty please? With hot fudge topping?? :D**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Shane and Mitchie... or the mysterious stranger at the end! LOL!**

* * *

"Slowly… careful!"

"Shut it, Shane, you sound like my mom!" Mitchie complained as he and Connie helped her into her house.

"That's because I am a mom. Shane, on the other hand, has no excuse." Connie said, causing a huge smile to form on Mitchie's face and Shane to look dumbfounded.

After that, he pretty much kept quiet, but Mitchie could see the expressions on his face change to worry, then more worry, and then even more and couldn't resist teasing him a bit.

"You know, I do feel a little light headed." She said innocently, and then pretended to trip tiredly. Immediately, Shane looked concerned.

"Why don't you sit down? I could call the doctor! Do you feel really bad?" He fretted, helping her onto the couch.

"A little. It'll pass, though." Mitchie tried to look as sick as she could, and it must have worked, because Shane was rushing off for the phone. When he came back, she couldn't take it anymore.

"You are so easy to mess with!" She cried before Shane could dial the hospital's number.

"What?" He replied, confused.

"I'm starting to wonder if Jason is actually smarter than you." Mitchie laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Shane asked, still befuddled. Mitchie shook her head.

"You know, if I wasn't after the free stuff that comes with dating you, I'd be so out of here!" Mitchie doubled over, laughing so hard it actually hurt.

"When you're completely better, there is going to be _payback_." Shane smirked, and the laughter died.

"Well then I guess I'd better torture you all I can before I get too much better and you can come after me! Which brings me back to why I'm dating a pop star."

"I am _not_ a _pop_ star. I think the correct word is _rock _star."

"In your dreams! You are such a pop star, and you know it!" Mitchie replied.

"_Rock star_!"

"Sorry, but not even in _my_ dreams!"

"I'm not!"

"Whatever you say, pop star." Her eyes sparkled as she continued to pick on him and watched as he continued to get more and more agitated (in a good way, of course), unable to come up with a reply.

"Payback." Was all he kept repeating.

* * *

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" Mitchie asked, hoping Shane would say yes. She was bored out of her mind, sitting and watching TV, even with Shane. He sighed.

"The doctors said –"

"Come on! I feel fine!" Mitchie pleaded, and eventually Shane couldn't help but give in.

"Only because you're cute!" He growled. "If only you were ugly, that puppy dog face wouldn't work and I could save myself money!" He complained as he pulled out his car keys, and Mitchie followed close behind, barely able to hold in her laughter.

"Come on, let's go! No one cares how you look!" Mitchie begged when he stopped to look in the mirror, playing with his hair.

"My fans do," he retorted, "You'll become more self-conscious when you don't take the time to get ready, and somebody says 'wow dude, you look a lot better on TV'!" Shane pointed out.

"I told you, stop worshipping your reflection!" Mitchie scolded when he turned back to the mirror.

"Well, at least I don't have a big head!" He smirked.

"Don't you mean: a big _gorgeous _head?" She asked innocently, smacking him.

"Whatever you say." Mitchie gasped.

"You can't steal my line!" She shouted as they walked out the door, playfully raising her fist at him. "It's mine!"

"Then I guess I can't buy you ice cream," Shane replied sweetly, ignoring the stares they were getting from Mitchie's neighbors. At that, Mitchie lowered her fist and crossed her arms.

"That is _so_ not fair!"

"Just kidding! You can order anything you'd like." Shane grinned, and a big smile crossed Mitchie's face.

"_Anything_ I'd like?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Shane glanced at her to see a sparkle in her eyes and knew he was in trouble.

"I take that back!! I'll order something for you!" Shane retorted, opening his car door, and then locking it quickly before she could get into the car.

"Jerk!" She snorted.

"If I was a jerk, would I be taking you to go and get ice cream?"

"If you haven't noticed already, I can't exactly get in the car!" Mitchie pouted, pulling on the door handle. With a sigh, Shane unlocked the door and Mitchie climbed in with a smirk.

"I knew you could never leave me behind." She laughed, and then hit him. "But you still deserve that."

"I should never have agreed to take you to go and get ice cream," Shane moaned, and Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I should have known it was a bad idea."

"Shut up and drive!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Payback." He replied, but still he continued to drive.

"You are such a slow driver." Mitchie continued to tease, and Shane silently took the abuse. When he mentioned that, Mitchie burst out laughing.

"It is not!"

"Yes! Mental abuse!" He cried, until Mitchie turned red in the face, tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

When they finally arrived at the ice cream shop, Mitchie ran in ahead of Shane.

"No! Come back here!" He yelled, chasing after her. But by the time he got into the store, it was already too late.

"I'll have chocolate mint ice cream, yes in the big cone, with M&Ms and sprinkles and chocolate chips and –"

"And I'll have the same." Shane cut in before she could order anything else. Mitchie gave him a glare, and he simply smiled back. The cashier handed them their things and Shane –painfully- handed over the money.

"If you'd ordered anything else, I'd be broke!"

"That was the plan, pop star." Shane groaned.

"Just wait. There will be revenge."

"Oh yes," Said a voice behind them, "There will be."


	10. Revenge is Sweet

**A/N: Wee... this chapter was fun to write too!! A whole bunch of fun... which means ya'll better be scared! :P jk! I'm perfectly sane... (uhh, well, kinda!) The only sad thing is that this is the last chapter... :( Anyway, I hope the ending isn't horrible (like my spelling lol)... plz R&R! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You make me so happy... :D Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: No, I STILL don't own Camp Rock (I know, it's hard to believe)!**

* * *

Mitchie and Shane spun around to see Nate standing behind them, a huge smirk on his face.

"Come on, man, can't you let us enjoy the ice cream?" Shane complained, and Nate shook his head.

"No, because it is mine," He said, taking the cones out of their hands. "Remember what I said about payback."

"Ugh! Come on Nate!" Shane moaned.

"Give me back my ice cream!" Mitchie was yelling, meanwhile. When Nate shook his head, she tackled him and wrestled her cone out of his grip. Shane couldn't help but chuckle. Mitchie _really_ wasn't like other girls.

"Help me!" Nate was shrieking, "You're girlfriend's going to kill me! And after all I did for you two!"

Mitchie, now satisfied, sat down at the table and continued to eat her ice cream.

"Now I have to go and buy myself more ice cream." Shane sulked, and Nate shook his head.

"No can do, buddy. Remember – payback."

"Come on, just a scoop…"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Fine!" Shane pouted, crossing his arms and glaring at Nate. Nate opened his mouth as if to reply.

"Don't say anything. Just go away." Shane glowered, pointing at the door.

"But I will be back." Nate smirked, but still he left.

"What was that about?" Mitchie asked, staring at Nate's disappearing back. Shane shook his head.

"You don't want to know. Uhh… and there's a lot to explain."

"We have time." Mitchie leaned back and stared at Shane expectantly.

"Well…" He hesitated. He'd never told Mitchie he'd gotten into the accident. He could only imagine how she would respond.

"Well?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and encouraging him to go on.

"When I was coming… to rescue you… well, uh… I wasn't exactly paying attention… and I didn't see the red light in front of me… and…" He stuttered. _Come on, you're Shane Gray! You _do not _stutter!_ He scolded himself, but Mitchie was still listening.

"Go on." She said.

"And… there was this truck turning… and we… crashed." Shane finally managed to finish. Mitchie's eyes widened in shock.

"Shane! Are you ok? Were you hurt?" She rushed off, worry showing clearly in her brown eyes.

"I'm fine. I was a little bruised up, but I'm fine now. Anyway, the hospital wanted to keep me for 'observation' and 'testing' for another week…" This was harder than he thought. He'd always planned on telling Mitchie; just he was going to do it… _later_. "But… I couldn't wait because… you know… so, Nate and Jason… helped me… escape." He whispered the last word, afraid of Mitchie's reaction. She gasped, covering her mouth in horror, her eyes showing shock.

"You did _what_?" She exclaimed in horror.

"I did it for you!" He defended, keeping his voice low so that the people around wouldn't hear him, "I couldn't even imagine what he was going to do to you! I had no choice, he made it clear I had to come, and already he was mad when I made him wait!" Mitchie ran her hand through her hair, looking stressed.

"I can't believe you escaped from the hospital!" She said eventually.

"Thanks to Nate and Jason." He replied, "Well… mostly Nate. But Jason did cause a pretty big distraction –" Before he could continue, Mitchie held up her hand.

"I don't want to know." She cut him off. "I mean, I _really_ don't want to know."

"Ok. But anyway, Nate was stressed out after he'd gone through with our 'plan', and he almost didn't let me come, and once he decided too, he also figured out we owed him big. Which brings us to why he just ran out with my ice cream." Mitchie laughed. Once she'd gotten over the shock of Shane, Nate, and Jason all breaking out of the hospital, it was actually a little comical. "He thinks we _both _owe him."

"Me? I couldn't exactly control the situation!" Mitchie replied. Shane shrugged.

"Yeah, but the only reason he agreed to take me is because of you. He told me while we were in the car he'd never do another thing like this for me ever again. And that you were going to pay him too."

"Man! I can only imagine what he's going to come up with."

"I know, it's a little scary…" Shane agreed and Mitchie grinned. "He's going to own us for life! I hope you enjoy that ice cream, because that's probably the last you're going to have until Nate feels we've paid him back for all the trouble."

"Which won't be for a little while." Mitchie sighed.

They were interrupted as Jason ran into the shop, screaming.

"How do_ I _owe you? You said _Mitchie _and _Shane_! You never mentioned me…" Nate was close on his heels.

"You owe me for me just putting up with you!" Nate yelled back, and Shane and Mitchie exchanged glances, shaking their heads.

* * *

"More." Nate demanded, leaning his head back and closing his eyes after handing his empty glad to Mitchie, who crossed her arms.

"No way. I've refilled your drink three times, I've taken your yippy dogs for walks, I've cleaned yours and Jason's room," -Mitchie gagged at the memories – "I've done all of your chores, and I've done everything else you've ordered, so no."

"And I clipped your toenails." Shane shuddered, standing as far away from Nate as possible, still mortified by the memories.

"And the payback has only just begun." Nate replied smugly.


	11. Lake Fun

**A/N: Well the last chapter was supposed to be the last, but thanks to _Insert twilighty name here_, here is one last chapter!! This one is really the last one, although I MAY be writing a sequel, if I can get a really good idea in my head! Anyway ENJOY! once again, thanks for all the reviews. Also, just pretend there is a lake near where Mitchie lives. Ok, ENJOY once again!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. **

* * *

"Hey Mitch." Shane called quietly, snapping Mitchie out of her daze.

"What?" She asked, looking at him questioningly.

"Do you realize you've been sitting here for the last two hours, repeating 'Nate is evil' over and over again?" Mitchie blushed.

"I'm sorry. I just can't seem to get that out of my head. I'm sorry, I'll stop now." She repeated, and Shane smiled.

"You know, you're cute when you keep repeating yourself."

"Stop it Shane." Mitchie replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed with me."

"Ok, Shane, now you're getting on my nerves. If you don't stop –"

"So cute when you're threatening me –" He was cut off as Mitchie punched him. Hard. So hard, in fact, it knocked the breath right out of him. "Fine!" He wheezed after a second, coughing. Mitchie smirked.

"You know, you're so cute when you can't breathe." She whispered in his ear teasingly. Shane gave her a look of disbelief.

"You are pure evil!" He yelled, and Mitchie jumped up, taking off.

"I'll race you to the lake!" Mitchie replied, bolting off. Shane groaned and lunged up, following her as best as he could.

"I _so_ beat you!" Mitchie was yelling when he rounded the bend, completely out of breath. He glared at her, and she couldn't help laughing at the sight of him.

"Come here, Mitch." Shane said, coming towards her. Mitchie backed away.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that." She replied.

"Naw, come here." Shane repeated. Mitchie was so focused on just getting away from him, she didn't notice he was slowly pushing her farther onto the docks. When she went to step back again, and almost tumbled into the water, she finally realized what he was planning.

"No way! Don't you _dare_, Shane! No!" She screamed as he picked her up. "Don't even think about it! Put me_ down_ this instant, Shane Gray!"

"Whatever you say." Shane replied innocently, and then threw her headfirst into the lake. She came up spluttering and soaked.

"You're in for it now." She said, putting out her hand for him to help her back out of the lake. When he took it, she pulled with all her might, and he fell into the water, shouting.

"_Now_ I guess we're even." Mitchie smirked, splashing him. Shane quickly scooped up a handful of water, tossing it back at her.

"We probably should get out and go get into dry clothes." Mitchie sighed eventually, and the two pulled themselves up on the dock.

"You're cute when you're soaked." Shane beamed, and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Please not that again." She begged. "Because, if you don't stop that, you're going to be _very_ cute when you're choking." Mitchie smiled widely, staring up at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"You are pretty though." Shane whispered, and Mitchie couldn't resist a smile creeping onto her face. "But you are evil - so evil - sometimes I wonder if you're eviler than Caitlyn!"

"Never! No one can compete with her! But you take that back!" Mitchie smacked his arm playfully.

"No. But you are the best girlfriend I've ever had." Shane murmured, hugging Mitchie.

"Unfortunately, you are the best I could find." Mitchie teased, but she returned the hug all the same. "No, seriously, you are the best." She replied.

"I know." Shane answered, and Mitchie gasped.

"That's it! You're in for it!" And with that, the two chased each other back to Mitchie's house, still soaked to the bone but completely, utterly happy.


End file.
